


The Melody of Touch

by magical_traveler



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Muggle, Alternate Universe - Musician, Alternate Universe - Orchestra, Big Dick Draco, Coworkers - Freeform, Cunnilingus, Draco Malfoy Has a Large Cock, F/M, Muggle Draco Malfoy, Muggle Hermione Granger, Muggle London, Musician Draco Malfoy, Musician Hermione Granger, POV Hermione Granger, PWP, Pianist Draco Malfoy, Porn With Plot, Size Kink, Soloist Draco Malfoy, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Violinist Hermione Granger
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:34:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25796734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magical_traveler/pseuds/magical_traveler
Summary: One of Hermione Granger’s favorite things about playing in an orchestra was when the orchestra began to warm up on stage.Tonight, however, was a different story. The London Philharmonic and guest pianist, Draco Malfoy, were performing together in concert. The program was beautiful but Hermione halted at the fact she would have to sit on a stage and perform music with him. They would be making something together. But all she could think about was the way his fingers caressed the piano keys, and the fact her body knew what it felt like to be touched by those same fingers.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy
Comments: 76
Kudos: 314
Collections: July - September Mad Frankenstein Fest 2020





	The Melody of Touch

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you Jaxx for being my partner, co-creater, and artist for this fic!!! I love and appreciate you so very much my friend! 
> 
> Everyone, definitely go follow her on [Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/jaxx_art_box/) and [Tumblr](https://jaxx-in-a-box.tumblr.com). She is an AMAZING artist!

**The Melody of Touch**

One of Hermione Granger’s favorite things about playing in an orchestra was when the orchestra began to warm up on stage. The breath of life that consumed the concert hall was magical in the way words couldn’t capture. She loved the way the silence lifted like a thousand feathers into the air, replaced by warmth and anticipation from the audience and the players on stage. Looking from her principal chair in the first violin section gave her a magnificent view of the audience and their bated breath. The way she could catch glances as she was preparing for the next movement of a piece always made her grin. 

Tonight, however, was a different story. 

This was the concert with the guest pianist, and artist in residence, and she was almost desperate enough to feign sickness to avoid having to be on a stage with him. The London Philharmonic and guest pianist, Draco Malfoy, were performing Ralph Vaughan Williams’s _Rhosemedre_ , Chopin’s _Piano Concerto no.1_ , Elgar’s _Elegy,_ and Beethoven’s _Piano Concerto no.5_. 

The program was beautiful but she halted at the fact she would have to sit on a stage and perform music with him. They would be making something together. But all she could think about was the way his fingers caressed the piano keys, and the fact her body knew what it felt like to be touched by those same fingers. 

* * *

**Two days earlier**

“Today we meet our new artist in residence, so please welcome Mr. Draco Malfoy.” The authoritative voice of Maestro McGonagall, the orchestra’s conductor, echoed through the concert hall. “He’ll be working with us for the next concert, so please introduce yourselves.” 

Hermione watched as the tall man with platinum blond hair gracefully walked across the stage, faced the orchestra, and bowed. _He reeked of money and expensive conservatories_ , Hermione thought to herself. While she had to work multiple jobs to get through college, including interning with the London Philharmonic, she was sure he never lifted a finger in his life. She had to save up for her professional violin and pick up extra wedding gigs on the side to make sure she had enough money for the case and bow as well. The day she received her acceptance letter was the best and worst day of her life, knowing that she would get to study with some of the most advanced musicians, but also understanding she was on her own because her parents couldn’t pay for the cost. 

He looked at the piano, then the maestro, and asked, “This _is_ a Steinway, correct? I _only_ play Steinway pianos.” 

“Yes, of course Mr. Malfoy. We made sure it was cleaned per your specifications as well. The piano technician came in just an hour ago to make sure everything was up to your standards,” McGonagall replied.

Draco sat down on the plush leather piano bench. “I see. Please make sure he comes in at least one hour before I’m supposed to rehearse. Let’s tune.”

* * *

“No, no, no. You are not _feeling_ the music. Listen to this phrasing. It is supposed to be soft and fulfilling, not like some troll stomping through the rehearsal hall!” Draco huffed at the orchestra. He looked at Hermione. “Tell your violins to be quieter. Typical violins, always wanting to be the center of attention.” 

Hermione looked at his pointed face. His eyes were blazing with passion and something else she couldn’t quite place. For the five seconds she held his gaze, she noticed how gray and intricate his eyes were. Then the spell was broken and she glared at him. 

“We are feeling the music. Why don’t you better explain what you want from us while we play this phrase?” she countered.

“This is the Adagio movement of the concerto. Beethoven didn’t want people having blunt endings in this movement. This is supposed to be gentle. Think of floating like a feather or the feel of a warm blanket in the winter. Round out the phrase and let it lift through the air to the audience. It should land softly and surround them.” 

Hermione was taken aback at the poetic nature of his words. She turned to her section. “Lighten your bow weight at the end of the phrase and lift your bows ever so slightly off the string here and here.” She pointed to the measures. “Make sure you watch the bowing here so that we land on a down bow together when he gets stronger in his musicality here. Don’t forget to tilt your bow at this part in measure eighty two to keep it gentle.” 

When she looked back at Draco, he was staring at her, a curious look on his sharp face. 

“Let's run from measure seventy-five again.” He turned back around to face the ivory keys. 

* * *

The rehearsal ran an hour and a half longer than scheduled. This was because of Draco’s badgering of the orchestra about their inability to follow the way he was playing the two piano concertos. Hermione was simmering in her chair and hoped he felt the heat rolling off of her and that it melted his icy body. 

She watched him get up from the piano and walk around at points in the rehearsal instead of playing his solo part. He would walk behind the cellos and just watch their fingers move. There were times that he would slide behind the trombones and just stand there. He would wrinkle his nose when something was out of tune and demand they stop so it could be resolved. More than once she heard him mutter to himself about how inexperienced these players must be for them to make such mistakes. 

With every insult, Hermione’s temper grew and grew. She decided to confront him after rehearsal and demand he learn some manners since he was a _guest_ and should be grateful they were allowing him into their home. She was going to-

Hermione was plucked out of her thoughts when McGonagall signaled the end of rehearsal that night, and instructed everyone to report back at nine the next morning for another rehearsal. They would be looking at the Elgar and the Vaughan Williams, and the concertos in the afternoon. Hermione was thankful she didn’t have to see Draco in the morning.

She went backstage to her case, one made of leather and a crushed velvet navy interior, and put away her violin. Before closing the case, she looked at the photo of her parents that was inside. She smiled and thought fondly of the summers they would spend in Dover on holiday. 

“You are quite slow when packing up your instrument. Practically everyone else has left. I would think that you need sleep to instruct your dim violins on how to count and play music,” a smug voice drawled from behind her. 

Hermione whipped around to face the voice, except she came face to face with a broader chest. Taking a step back, her gaze went up until it reached the mouth that housed the voice she had grown to despise during rehearsal. 

“If anything I need a drink to deal with the incessant nitpicking of our guest soloist.” 

“Such sharp words from a tiny lioness. How cute.”

“How dare you walk into this concert hall like you own the place. I can take one good look at you and see that you have an air of superiority about you. The whole _I only play Steinway pianos_ is so pretentious. Get over yourself.” Hermione stepped into her rant, getting closer to him as she stared up at him.

“You need to learn how to communicate with others, Mr. Malfoy, or this is going to be a long few months. Quit pretending you are better than us. You’re acting like a pretentious arse! The music we are making together is beautiful because everyone is participating. I would think you could appreciate that at least. Music is about people coming together to make something beautiful for everyone.” She held his gaze and watched the same strange look come back into his eyes. 

“I know how to communicate. You knew exactly what I wanted done every time I had an issue with the orchestra.” He leaned closer to her face. His breath was tickling her lips. 

“But you are talking to a soloist,” he continued. “I play for me, and me alone. I am a pretentious arse and I am proud of it. Your orchestra was struggling just to perform at my calibre.” He smirked and she watched his eyes look at her lips.

“How-” Hermione was cut off by the feel of lips on hers. They were not harsh and sharp like the words that left them seconds ago, but rather soft and gentle like the music that was filling the concert hall from rehearsal. She felt his hands envelop her and she realized how warm she felt. 

His hand wrapped around her ribs and the tips of his fingers brushed the underside of her breast. He deepened the kiss and moved his hand to the nape of her neck, positioning her and playing with the curls. 

She pulled away and blinked. What was happening? Weren’t they just arguing about how he was an arse? How did they get to kissing? She surrendered to curiosity because he was attractive and wanted to know how his lips tasted. She looked down, feeling the blood rush to her cheeks and making them a soft red. 

“I need to go,” she whispered. Hermione turned to walk to the back door, but suddenly felt a large hand grab her wrist. 

“Come with me to my flat. We can make music together. Let me make music with you.” 

The words echoed in her ear. For a moment, she considered. Hermione Granger was not one to just sleep around, but there was something about him and that kiss. She felt the air shift when his lips touched hers. It was like finding the harmony to her melody that she didn’t know she needed. 

She turned to look at him. That glint in his eye that she couldn’t place was back, and she realized in that instant she wanted to figure out what it was. 

“Take me to your flat.” 

* * *

Hermione should’ve known that skilled pianists would be sinful with their fingers in more ways than pulling music from a piano. Someone with that kind of dexterity in their hands would obviously be talented in other things that required the individual use of fingers. 

This discovery and revelation came in the back seat of the taxi. 

The drive to his flat lasted ten minutes. For Hermione, this felt like an eternity. Draco didn’t waste any time after they got in the back of the taxi. Once they were in motion, he slid his hand to the inside of her right thigh under her skirt.

He moved his fingertips lightly up to her knee and back towards her core. He adjusted the speed every few moments. Leaning over to her ear, he whispered, “Are you quiet when you come?”

Hermione blushed, looking at the back of the head of the taxi driver. 

“I’ll take that as a yes. But when we get alone, I’m going to make you sing melodies all night long.”

Hermione felt his hand down under her skirt and to her lace knickers. His fingers edged across her labia and she her heart sped up, beat by beat. She felt the slight stretch when the tip of his finger entered her vagina. Feeling the slight adjustment of his hand, she looked down as he slid up to her clit and started circling in agonizing strokes. 

She scooted down in the seat and spread her legs to give him a better angle. She bit her lip. Hermione heard the familiar song of anticipation in her core. 

She kept looking at the driver, worried he would realize the debauchery occurring in his backseat, and noticed out of the corner of her eye that Draco was watching her intently. 

“Look at me,” Draco whispered. “Remember your eyes are always supposed to stay on the conductor. Must be aware of changes and cues.”

His tempo on her clit sped up, then stopped suddenly. He moved his fingers down to her entrance again and slipped one finger inside. He curled it and began stroking her G-spot. He adjusted his thumb to circle her clit.

Hermione whimpered.

“Stay quiet. This is a private performance for me and you.” Draco moved a stray curl behind her ear. 

Her nipples become peaks in her bra when she heard the words fall from his mouth. She felt his ministrations rallentando, slowing down, then returning to its original tempo. She clutched the leather backseat as she felt her heart thump wildly in her chest. She heard his breath speed up with every moan she tried to hold in her throat. 

Her head was spinning and her body was filled with pleasure, every nerve a string he was vibrating with anticipation from his touch. His careful strokes pulled her core tight and made the music in her veins sing untapped melodies. Using his fingers, he expertly hit all the right notes for her and it felt like perfection.

Hermione gasped as she felt the crescendo of her melody grow and grow. His thumb pressed down on her clit and she was gone. Her thighs pressed together, pinning his hand between them. The music in her ears blared and she felt like her body was on fire. All of the sensation of the music slowly faded away. 

Hermione opened her eyes and found pupils blown wide with edges of gray staring back at her. 

“We’re here,” Draco said. “Let’s go inside.”

* * *

Hermione wasted no time making sure Draco knew she wanted to find his bedroom. As soon as the door was shut, she pulled his shirt tails out, and started unbuttoning his shirt. 

“Where’s your bedroom?” she panted.

“Down the hall, first door on the right.” 

“Lead me there.” She went up on her tiptoes to kiss him. Looking into his eyes, she peeled his shirt off his broad shoulders.

Draco picked her up and carried her to his room. He cradled her neck with one hand and snaked the other around her waist to hold her to him. Placing her gently on the mattress, he sat up and looked at her. With the speed of an adagio, he took his time taking Hermione’s blouse off over her head. He unzipped her skirt. 

“Lift your hips for me.” he asked.

The skirt slipped from under her hips and found the floor in one move. Hermione looked up and felt his eyes soaking up her body like a man quenched. She felt exposed, but shoved the feeling down and reached for his trousers. She unbuttoned them and they joined her skirt on the floor.

Draco placed his hand near her navel and set a steady pace up to her breasts. Tracing patterns on her skin, he migrated back down to her knickers, and hooked his thumb under the side. He looked into her eyes.

Hermione nodded for him to continue. 

Draco moved and took off her bra. He unclasped it and it joined the other pieces of clothing on the hardwood floors. 

Hermione realized the look in his eyes she couldn’t place earlier was hunger and need. It consumed his black pupils with rims of gray at the edge. Her hand met the nape of his neck and her fingers brushed the strands of his hair as she pulled him down into a searing kiss. She used her other arm to pull him closer, feeling his hips meet hers. Her tongue swept across his bottom lip and upon the opening of his mouth, danced with his tongue to their own melody. She nipped at his lip and pulled away to see a smirk playing on his lips. 

Draco’s lips found her jaw and kissed her down to her collarbone. He alternated pressure in the kiss and found the spot right under her ear that made her squirm. The exploration with his mouth continued to her breast as he kissed up to the nippled peak. He bit on her nipple and quickly licked to soothe it, making Hermione gasp with pleasure. 

“Draco, please, I want you inside of me,” Hermione moaned.

He placed his palm on her mound. “Is this where you want my hand, Hermione?” 

Hermione whined. “I need you inside of me, _please_.” She could feel the music in her body begin to play again. Her nerves were on fire. She clutched the sheet in her hand. 

His finger found her clit and began the same slow tempo as he had done in the backseat. Moving his hand slowly, he went clockwise around her clit. For Hermione, it was pleasant torture. 

Hermione bit her bottom lip to keep from screaming in frustration. She pushed her hips forward to try and get him to speed up, but he was nothing if not consistent with his pace. 

Finally, he adjusted his hand to tease her labia. Just like in the car, he caressed the lips, but then used his fingers to part them and hold them in place while he slipped the tip of his length into her folds again. 

“You are soaked,” Draco growled, looking down at his hand. He moved off the bed and went on his knees. Wrapping his arms around her thighs, he pulled her to the edge of the mattress. His eyes were dancing with mischief as he parted her lips open again and took one lick from her vagina to clit. 

Hermione could only watch as he used his fingers and tongue to bring her to the brink of orgasm again and again. Her body was screaming and she heard the music in her ears as her body buzzed with need. She would get close to the cord snapping, feeling the tempo accelerate, and then he would slow his tongue and fingers to impossibly slow speeds making her groan in frustration. 

Feeling the music crescendo once again, she pleaded, “Draco, please. _Please_!” The urge was crescendoing and she didn’t think she could take much more. The tension kept building. Faster and faster. More and more until she was writhing on the bed begging for release. Draco sucked her clit and she screamed. The force of the orgasm hit her like a wall of sound from the brass section in the orchestra. 

Draco’s tongue rode her clit through the pleasure. Her legs shook.

When she opened her eyes and looked down, his eyes were locked on hers. 

She watched him stand up, strip, and climb onto the bed. Hermione moved to rest her head on the pillows. Looking down, she saw his erect penis. It was _large_. 

Hermione wondered to herself how it would fit. She’d been with a couple of men before, but no one ever that endowed. 

Draco positioned himself at her entrance with one hand, while resting on his elbow with the other arm. He looked up at her and leaned in for a kiss. He trailed kisses down her neck to her clavicle and back up as he teased the tip at her vagina. 

Thrusting her hips forward, she tried to take more of him in. 

“Naughty, naughty. Not following the cues of the conductor will get you in trouble, concertmaster. Your first chair seat might get taken away,” Draco teased. 

Hermione groaned. She felt the familiar music begin to stir in her veins that he pulled out of her. 

He locked eyes with her and pushed through her folds. 

She adjusted her legs and spread them wider when she felt him slip deeper inside. She felt him stretch her walls, the pain mixing with pleasure. Hermione winced and then nodded for him to keep going. 

Draco groaned as he pulled out slowly, grasping the sheets beside Hermione’s head. He looked her up and down with a small impish grin on his face. Moving his hand, he brushed her hair away from her face. 

Hermione felt him take his time, letting his head hit every ridge in her walls before he pushed back in swiftly. She listened as he muttered into her neck. She caught words like beautiful and perfect in between kisses. 

She put her hands on his shoulders and held on. He had a steady rhythm of pulses and his tempo became faster and faster, matching every beat of her heart. As he sped up, she moved her hands down his back to pull his hips closer to hers. Her body was singing that beautiful music and she heard him making his own. Their intertwining voices created a timeless melody that she thought was perfect. 

Draco moved his hand so he could thumb her clit. 

Hermione felt the pull of the string in her core. Her body sang and filled with the music of pleasure from him. She was racing towards the finale. 

He pushed down and the string snapped. 

She screamed his name and the sensation felt like thunderous applause roaring in her ears. She was coming down from her high when she felt his rhythm become erratic. Then she felt him come inside her, his pulsating member pumping her full. She watched him pull out, white liquid following his softening penis. 

He curled up beside her and put one leg across hers, his arm folded protectively around her. 

Hermione felt her eyelids droop as she heard Draco mutter, “The sounds you make are like a melody to a song I never knew I needed.”

Then she fell to sleep. 

* * *

The morning rehearsal was quiet and ran smoothly. Hermione felt a sense of ease walking into the building in fresh clothes and clean from a shower. She wore her hair in a messy bun and was ready to do final adjustments before the dress rehearsal tomorrow. 

Sitting down was uncomfortable, she learned after attempting to sit in her chair. She was sore. Who wouldn’t be after having *that* pound into you not once, but four times in the course of the night? Draco took his time with her, trying to give her at least one orgasm before he pushed against her walls. Hermione became heated at the thought, but quickly chastised herself to focus on rehearsal instead. 

The orchestra worked in unison with the maestro to finish the Vaughan Williams and Elgar. Hermione made sure bowings were proper and all the cues were noted in her music. 

She went to lunch with Neville, a cellist, and Luna, an oboist. They went to a small shop down the street from the rehearsal hall and had sandwiches. During their conversation, Hermione noticed herself drifting back to that morning. 

She remembered moving Draco’s arm from around her, hurriedly putting on the clothes from the previous day, softly shutting the door to his flat. She hurried home mortified that she’d had a one night stand. She never did that with anyone. Part of her worried about how the afternoon rehearsals were going to run knowing the act she’d committed the previous night. 

“What do you think, Hermione?” Luna asked.

“I’m sorry, what did you say?” Hermione shook out of her reverie.

“I was asking what you thought of Draco. He is an excellent musician. I think the concert will go well! Very knowledgeable of the music and composers for his concertos.”

“Um, yes. He is snobby, but he does seem to possess knowledge of the pieces we’ll be accompanying him on during the concert.” Hermione swallowed. 

“I think he should get off his rocker and come back to earth,” Neville chimed. 

“Oh, look at the time! We should be getting back to warm up before the rehearsal this afternoon.” Hermione ate a few more chips before grabbing her things and walking out with Neville and Luna. 

* * *

The afternoon rehearsals were difficult. Draco was just as irritable as the previous day, Hermione noted. The ease she felt was demolished within five minutes of walking on stage. 

When she arrived back from lunch, he was sitting at the piano talking with McGonagall. Hermione instantly seized. She decided to unpack her instrument as slowly as possible so she only had to see him during rehearsal time. 

Draco pulled many of the same acts as the day before, complaining about new sections the orchestra wasn’t phrasing correctly or playing musical enough. Hermione frequently had to ask what he wanted it to sound like so she could adjust the sections. 

He got up and walked around the ensemble again, making sure to stop at the third row of first violins and just watch. Hermione’s skin prickled and she tried to focus on the music in front of her and not her memories of Draco entering her from behind. 

Another time he stood in the viola section and just stared at her from across the orchestra. He had a stoic look on his face. The look of hunger was slight in his grey eyes and Hermione couldn’t help but wonder what he was thinking about. She would look up at the conductor and catch his eye, then quickly look back at her music, blush staining her cheeks. 

Draco seemed unaffected by this and when she looked up the next time, he was gone. 

* * *

At the end of rehearsal, after McGonagall dismissed the orchestra, Hermione dashed for her case. She packed up her violin as swiftly as possible, taking care to still follow her routine. 

She was running for the door when she heard a familiar voice calling her name. 

“Hermione!” 

Not looking back, she jumped out the door onto the city street. She walked as fast as possible to her home.

“Hermione, wait!” the voice called again. 

She turned around, not ready to face the conversation she was sure to ensue. As she opened her eyes to look, it was Neville. 

She breathed a sigh of relief. 

“Hermione, why were you running from me? That is so unlike you,” Neville said through panting breaths.

“I’m sorry. I was just rushing to make it home. I feel a headache coming on after that stressful rehearsal.” It was a lie, but it was better than the truth. What if it had been Draco? 

“You left your music behind. Here ya go.” Neville gave a lopsided smile and handed Hermione the music. 

“Thank you, Neville. Get home safely, okay?”

“Goodnight, Hermione!”

Hermione walked a few more blocks and unlocked her front door. She cut on the lights to her modest flat and went straight to bed. 

She stayed bundled up in the sheets for hours, waiting for sleep, but only visited by the echoes of grunts, groans, and the music they made together over and over the night before. 

Her mind wandered to fantasies of them at a piano together. She would sit in between his legs, hands poised on the keyboard. 

His hands covered hers completely, instructing her how to make simple chords and melodies sing from the keys. Feeling his lips on her neck, he gave soft kisses and left marks to show she was his. They would make music together and it was something she never knew she needed. A harmony to her melody to give it depth and new meaning. 

A groan left her throat as she rolled over in her bed, tangled in the sheets she wished were his gifted hands. 

* * *

Hermione stood backstage waiting for the second half of the concert to begin. The first half of the concert had gone well. She was welcomed onto the stage with smiles and applause. The Vaughan Williams piece was gorgeous as ever, the phrases cascading through the hall like ballet dancers. The Chopin piano concerto was flawless and the cheers after were deafening. 

She couldn’t help but feel proud of her orchestra. Each person had done their part to make something beautiful for the audience. Draco even seemed pleased with the performance, wearing a half smile as he came up from bowing. 

Walking out on stage, she heard the clicking of her heels. Her black gown fluttered across the floor and her hair was in an elegant chignon. She faced the audience with a smile and bowed, welcoming their applause. Turning to face the orchestra, she signaled to Luna to play the tuning A for the woodwinds. The brass tuned next, followed by the strings. Hermione made sure to signal each section and listen closely to make sure everyone was in tune. 

McGonagall walked out onto the stage. She was met with a roar of applause from the audience as well. She took her place on the podium and faced the audience, bowed, and then prepared to start the Elgar. 

This Elgar piece was one of Hermione’s favorites. The simplicity of the subtle moving lines, mixed with the rich orchestra sound, always made her relax. The audience clapped appreciatively once it ended and everyone waited for the final piece. 

Draco entered and strolled across the stage with confidence. He bowed to the audience, then turned around and shook McGonagall’s hand with a tight smile. 

He took his seat at the piano and nodded to signal that he was ready to play. 

The Beethoven began with its big opening and Hermione couldn’t help but feel she was being watched. She knew the audience always watched the musicians while performances were happening, but she felt Draco’s eyes drilling into her, analyzing her every move. When she reached a few moments of rest, she looked at him only to find him preparing for his entrance. 

The second movement was slow and romantic, unlike the first. She felt the pull of the melody across the orchestra and the duets with the piano. It ended so softly, and with so much peace, Hermione couldn’t help but feel more at ease. 

The third movement was beautiful and the culmination of everything the piece was building towards. She felt the resolution in the final cadence that said it was over. Hermione couldn’t help but be amazed at Beethoven’s brilliance as a composer and musician in that moment. 

The audience applauded once again and held a standing ovation for Draco. He exited the stage and walked back on three times to acknowledge the praise. The shouts of bravo continued and the applause became deafening. Draco walked back to the piano one final time to play an encore.

Hermione sat with bated breath wondering what the piece could possibly be. 

He began gliding his fingers across the keys, in the most artful way Hermione had ever seen. She realized it was another Beethoven piece for piano. 

She listened intently, hanging on to every phrase and chord, listening to Draco make the piano sing with music and beauty. 

Closing her eyes, she fell back to the night they spent together, hearing the music play and hearing it fit perfectly. She suddenly heard applause and opened her eyes to Draco holding his hand out to her. She blushed and stood. Setting down her violin, she then took his hand and bowed with him. 

The audience roared with whistles and applause. Draco walked off stage and the house lights brightened. Hermione realized that they had performed for a full house. Not a single seat was empty. Picking up her instrument, she smiled. 

She walked back to her case and began putting away her violin. 

“You played with passion tonight,” a deep, drawling voice said from behind her. 

Hermione froze and turned around, feeling like she had deja vu. 

“Thank you. Your concertos were something to behold. They were inspiring. I didn’t realize it, but we had a full house tonight.” 

“We did. But that isn’t why I’m here talking to you.”

Hermione swallowed. “Oh?”

“Come to dinner with me. Tonight. Right now,” Draco said. 

“It's nine o’clock at night. It’s past dinner! Didn’t you snack before you played tonight?” Hermione gasped.

“Let me adjust my statement. We just made magnificent music together on that stage. I want to make heavenly music with you back at my flat. If you are open to it, of course. I would like to speak with you privately about other projects too.” 

Hermione stared at him. His eyes were pleading and she realized he was serious. “Let me get my things and we can go. I want to hear more about these projects.”

He held out his arm and she took his hand, her case in the other. She smiled up at him as they walked out the door. 

  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> [Rhosemedre by Ralph Vaughan Williams](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kymJPJTUftY)  
> [Chopin Piano Concerto no.1](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=614oSsDS734&t=750s)  
> [Elgar Elegie for Strings](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OF7cUApGhn8)  
> [Beethoven Piano Concert no.5](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wgYA8I92ykw)  
> I hope you give a listen to these pieces! They are wonderful and some of my favorites!
> 
> Find me on [Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/magicaltraveler3/) and [tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/magicaltraveler3)  
> 


End file.
